<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Halloween Treat by GOTFa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534307">A Halloween Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTFa2/pseuds/GOTFa2'>GOTFa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Haunted World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies), The Craft (1996), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Cameos, Chris Hooker bashing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, No real crossovers, Nudity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prequel, Public Display of Affection, Ritual Sex, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, just references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTFa2/pseuds/GOTFa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Nancy go on a trip together one Halloween's eve. Just the two of them, alone in a cabin while they're friends vacation out where. What are two young witches to do besides make some magic ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Bailey/Nancy Downs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Haunted World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/682850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Halloween Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a while since I did a one shot, and while I'm currently working on two different stories, I figure why not give this one a shot.</p><p>It's pretty much just a smut shot, something I wrote for Halloween, but came in a little late. It's mostly here to give Sarah x Nancy a little more love. And to set up another story I have in mind. In fact, I may have accidentally gave myself ANOTHER idea while writing this.</p><p>To keep things safe, the rights to "The Craft", "Halloween", "Scream" and "The Vampire Diaries", as well as their characters to their respective owners. I own nothing but this story. </p><p>As stated in the tags, this isn't an actual crossover, but is going to be tied in to another story I plan to write as soon as I am done "Love's Sacrifices", and will be set in the same series. The references are just here for worldbuilding</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>October 30, 1998. Summers Glen, California</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"Rise and shine," Nancy's voice rouses Sarah awake.</p><p>Their jeep drove past a sign that read to as Sarah yawns and stretches'.</p><p>"What time is it ?" Sarah asks, smacking her mouth.</p><p>"Time to get a watch ?" Nancy answers "Although it's getting to be around the time for grub. Nancy pulls the jeep into a parking lot and watches as Sarah adjusts herself.</p><p>It doesn't take long for Sarah to notice the way she's looking at her "What are you looking at ?"</p><p>"Something pretty," Nancy answers, causing Sarah to blush. Nancy reaches out and brushes Sarah's hair "Bed head's a good look on you, y'know ?"</p><p>"Hmm, I should do my hair like this more often."</p><p>"You need my help with that ?" Nancy asks "I have the magic hands and all."</p><p>Sarah smiles and leans in for a kiss "You said it was time for lunch, right ? Let's find a place to get a bite."</p><p>Nancy nods as they pull into town, and find a diner.</p><p>----</p><p>It wasn't too fancy, but it made just enough due that it felt like the two girls where wining and dining each other.</p><p>As they took their seats, they caught sight of a teenage boy getting into a loud and angry argument with an older woman; if the words they could make out were any indication, the teenager was the woman's son and there was some nonsense about him not being out for Halloween.</p><p>It wasn't any of their business of course, but it did remind Nancy of a nightmare she's been having; y'know, of those suburban moms with overbearing and controlling personalities, wearing a short haircut ? Nancy calls them Marge's; they are her dream of the future, and she is dreading it.</p><p>They ordered dishes of hot chocolate, bacon, chicken breasts, a side of corn and potatoes. Following that they treated themselves to a slice of pumpkin pie for desert and chocolate mousse.</p><p>Nancy whips out her mouth and tosses her napkin on the now empty plate before her.</p><p>Sarah, the more slow and careful eater was about half way done her slice of pie as she eyes Nancy coyly.</p><p>"What are you looking at ?" Nancy asks.</p><p>"Something pretty." Sarah remarks softly, glancing around the diner to make sure they weren't being looked at.</p><p>Sarah wasn't as used to being out and open as Nancy. Especially in a Catholic school setting. Graduation couldn't come fast enough in that department.</p><p>It has been about a year and a half since Sarah realized she was gay, had feelings for Nancy, and subsequently started dating her. The problem was, this was something she wasn't used too yet. Despite Nancy's urging, and far more confident exterior, Sarah still shrinks away at passerby's when Nancy so much as holds her hand.</p><p>It's the looks they give her sometimes; Nancy was the one who brags about being the "weirdo", while Sarah was usually the more innocent and wholesome of the two. Sarah was shy about kissing Nancy in public spaces, holding hands with her that half the time she feels the need to play it of as them being friends...even when they were caught feeding each other ice cream dunked French fries that one time.</p><p>It wasn't like the good people at Catholic School didn't know what was going on between them. Teacher's and students didn't openly hold it against them, but Sarah understood the teachers objections to an extent - "Be Gay, just don't Do Gay in public spaces". On the flip side, you've got some of the bullheaded students (The "Chris Crowd" Nancy calls them) making a few not-so-respectful-of-women remarks to them.</p><p>Not so coincidentally, the lot of them experienced erectile dysfunction for a few years until Nancy decided they learned their lesson.</p><p>Speaking of Chris, both Sarah and Nancy found it rather amusing the very thing that almost tore them apart brought them together. Although that was a long and dramatic story to be told elsewhere. One of the short versions was how Chris death was dealt with; Sarah and Nancy were the only ones in the room, and Nancy told them part of the truth - that he attempted to assault Sarah, and that Nancy killed him in her defense. Sarah went with the story.</p><p>This ended with rather shaky reputations on both their ends. There was some who decried Chris as a creep and a scumbag (or at least were vocal about it); as it turns out, neither Sarah or Nancy were not the only girls Chris had "wronged" in a similar way; in fact the current tally was eleven. Others treated Chris with extreme amounts of sympathy and compassion - to them it was less about who he <em>was</em> and what he may have did, but would this poor boy <em>could have been</em> and what bright future he had a head of him. Nancy and Sarah, were treated by these people with a bit of silent scorn for what little was known of their involvement; Sarah being the siren who led Chris on, and Nancy being the harpy that ended his life. Those who thought Sarah was innocent at first, thought she was being pulled down a dark path by Nancy.</p><p>To some of their credit, Sarah and Nancy had a few supporters, even if they weren't as vocal about it. As stated, Chris wronged other girls. To their genuine surprise, even Laura Lizzie was supportive of their relationship when they were out and proud (Sarah thought Rochelle simply taught her a lesson in humility, Nancy took it a step further and implied that Laura was nursing a bizarre "hate-crush").</p><p>But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. Now, Sarah and Nancy were simply having a friendly lunch date, and Sarah was wondering what surprise Nancy had in store for her.<br/>

"So what is it that brought us all the way out here ?"</p><p>"You think I got an ulterior motive or anything Sarah ?" Nancy asked cocking her eyebrow "We go wherever the wind blows."</p><p>"And it took us here because ?" Sarah starts to ask.</p><p>"We can talk after I finish," Nancy looks around and out the window to see a group of kids already on the move from the costume store. Sarah looks the same direction as her and starts to smile at a cute little memory of hers.</p><p>"Hmmm, remember last Halloween ?" Sarah asks.</p><p>"Sarah, don't-"</p><p>"And we all spent the night at Rochelle's for trick or treaters," Sarah continues, hamming up a little with a dreamy voice.</p><p>Nancy rolls her eyes "Not this again..."</p><p>"I went as the Wicked Witch of the West, and you went as Glynda."</p><p>"I know, Sarah. I was there too, remember ?"</p><p>"You got all cute and gushy towards that five year old dressed at Wednesday Addams..." Sarah says with a teasing smile.</p><p>"I wasn't that gushy." Nancy says, downplaying the fact that that she in fact, had to be magically restrained from glomping said girl into a bone crushing bear hug and was blushing up a storm from it...and could barley form coherent words for minutes when the girl left.</p><p>"It's a real shame we can't get Bonnie and Rochelle in on it this year." Sarah sighs wistfully.</p><p>"Don't be, they have their little Halloween vacation. We have ours," Nancy remarks taking a drink "Besides, what's the worse that can happen to them ?"</p><p>----</p><p>Meanwhile, during Bonnie and Rochelle's own little trip to Woodsboro, California...Bonnie was hyperventilating in a girls bathroom with Rochelle trying to console her.</p><p>"I- I just can't believe it," Bonnie mumbles.</p><p>"It's okay Bon Bon, there's nothing to freak out about," Rochelle say, her hands going up and down Bonnie's arm.</p><p>"Nothing to freak out about ? Rochelle, that girl had my face! I have a doppelgänger! You know what that means ?"</p><p>"You have a shadow self. A lot of people do." Rochelle whispers.</p><p>"I'm gonna die. O-or I'm gonna have a target on my back!" Bonnie lets out a barely audible meep.</p><p>"It doesn't mean that. It just usually means you have an ancestor who-" Rochelle tries to reassure her.</p><p>"We ended up in the same town, on this night of all nights!" Bonnie further complains "Rochelle, I think we were drawn here for a reason."</p><p>They are interrupted by the sound of a door knocking.</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry I freaked your friend out and all, but I just want to make sure you're okay." A woman's voice says. A woman who bares a remarkable resemblance to Bonnie.</p><p>"Give us a few, my friend's having a moment." Rochelle calls.</p><p>----</p><p>Back in Summers Glen, Sarah and Nancy were still at their diner seats, with Nancy going through their spell book. Sarah was still a little distracted at watching several kids going in and out of a Halloween store often in costume, but she ended the silence between them by asking the following.</p><p>"What are you reading ?"</p><p>"Sports section, I think the Knicks are in for a bad season." Nancy answers with a bit of a sarcastic tone in her voice.</p><p>"You got that from Manon ?" Sarah asks jokingly.</p><p>"That too," Nancy says looking up from her book "Mom's taken to making sports bets, and I just want to make sure she's betting on the right horse."</p><p>The two share a soft laugh before Sarah asks something else.</p><p>"So, what exactly brought us here ?"</p><p>"We go were ever the wind blows, Sarah" Nancy says, setting the book down on the table between them "Of course, reading the signs, I figured this was a good enough spot as any."</p><p>"You usually don't pick our trips randomly, Nancy." Sarah remarks "And I take it there's something in this book that tickles your fancy."</p><p>Nancy smirks "You got me there Sarah," turning to a particular page, and having Sarah read along with her "You know this symbol ?"</p><p>"Thorn ?" Sarah asks "What about it ?"</p><p>"Thorn is supposed to have special kind of magic, strongest this time of year." Nancy says "I want to see what we can do with it."</p><p>"You sure its safe ?"</p><p>"I like to live dangerously," Nancy smiles "I checked the signs and I found out that it was being drawn here, so I thought; why the hell not ?"</p><p>Sarah nods "So what is Thorn exactly ?"</p><p>Nancy picks the book up and skims over the passages she just read "Some say it's an evil spirit, one of great power. Pure evil as a matter of fact. Some say it has a human incarnation that walks on Earth, spreading death and disease wherever he or she walks, like the Nuckelavee of old. If you believe such things of course."</p><p>"And you think he's here ?" Sarah asks.</p><p>"The constellations are wrong," Nancy says "It's sign was supposed to form across the map. But something in the air tells me it's manifesting here."</p><p>"And what, we're here to stop it or something ?" Sarah asks.</p><p>"Or something," Nancy answers "When you draw power from two, you tend to get interesting results; As in, really bending nature to your whims. Things like pulling someone back from the dead, or...I don't know, same sex reproduction ?"</p><p>Sarah was drinking up her hot chocolate as she hears this and nearly spits it out upon hearing the last bit.</p><p>"Like I said," Nancy continues, unfazed "I want to see what it can do."</p><p>"Okay then," Sarah says "You have my attention, but I don't want to...you know, start a zombie apocalypse or turn people into their actual costumes or anything."</p><p>"It won't be anything like that," Nancy scoffs and waves her hand "Worst that can happen is we pull a soul from the other side or put a baby in one of us."</p><p>"That is a very specific example," Sarah remarks looking back and forth in the restaurant "Also I think you're forgetting the absolute worse case scenario."</p><p>"And that is ?"</p><p>"Overusing this power, becoming twisted by it," Sarah adds, counting her fingers as she goes on "You said this demon has a human incarnation, right ? What if we drew it's attention ?"</p><p>"Kill him or her I guess," Nancy shrugs "That's about the most effective solution I can think of."</p><p>"Of course it is." Sarah rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p><br/>
After paying their tab, they were on their way.</p><p>The cabin was a prime location, an hours drive from out of town - an additional forty minutes away from this local boarding school and just bordering the edge of Yosemite. It was a hillside cabin to, giving an pretty view over the park.</p><p>Older kids from schools all over the area where going on a trip to said park, and where setting up camp, but the two witches shouldn't be bothered by them, or any of the local trick or treaters.</p><p>Sarah and Nancy saw the buses pass as they pull in.</p><p>"Those poor kids," Nancy sighs and remarks.</p><p>"What ?"</p><p>"They don't know what they're in for. It's that time of year where the crazies are out and about, and these kids nowadays have to worry about witches chasing them in the woods." Nancy shakes her head.</p><p>Sarah smiles and leans in to kiss Nancy on the mouth "Well then, I'm just going to have to keep the crazy witches busy."</p><p>"You think you can do that, honey ?"</p><p>"Ice cream and movies." Sarah says matter of factly.</p><p>"Done." Nancy smile, with the added effect of pounding her hand on the steering wheel, accidentally setting off the car horn.</p><p>This causes Nancy to jump back a little and yelp, while Sarah laughs uncontrollably.</p><p>After the next half hour or so or unpacking their things, setting up the cabins generator and settling in, the two witches flop onto their couch. Sarah would remark how having a TV in the cabin kind of defeats the purpose of the great out doors, but Nancy counters that it gives the couch a purpose.</p><p>Mainly cuddling and having a movie marathon.</p><p>The first movie on their marathon was<em> Teen Wolf;</em> a movie staring Michael J. Fox about a teenage werewolf who plays basketball.</p><p>Needless to say, Nancy found the movie pretty disappointing; "Well that was very disappointing."</p><p>"Why's that ?" Sarah asks.</p><p>Nancy rolls her head at Sarah, ready to unleash her inner critic "Look, all I'm saying that is in 80's movies, werewolves are kind of set up a bar or so. On paper, using lycanthropy as a symbol for puberty could work, but the thing is, it actually has to be a werewolf story. This ? This is Chewbacca playing basketball. When you have something called <em>Teen</em> <em>Wolf</em>, you kind of expect it to be a story about werewolves! Like use superhero tropes at least, y'know ? Like Spiderman ?"</p><p>"I mean, I don't think they can just have him killing and eating people." Sarah shrugs her shoulders "It's for kids."</p><p>Nancy double takes at this and with a disbelieving voice "That girl just strait up had sex with him! Probably as a werewolf! What kind of- ? I- I'll never get normies." She sighs, crossing her arms.</p><p>After an ice cream break between films, they next watched<em> Witchfinder General</em>, which Nancy liked a little more, but Sarah felt it scared her. That being said, it gave her an excuse to bury her head in her shoulder.</p><p>-----</p><p>Somewhere in the evening, during <em>Ghostbusters</em>, they both drifted off.</p><p>Sarah awoke during the credits.</p><p>The sun had disappeared over the hills and now the orange lights of happy campers flickered in the distance.</p><p>Sarah looks down to see Nancy curled into a ball, out like a light. She finds that Nancy is at her cutest or more peaceful when she sleeps. She jut wanted to keep the goth cuddled up to her like a little teddy bear.</p><p>But something was keeping Sarah from going back to sleep, and she felt and ache in her legs, her back and even a bit on her groin. Really, she's been cooped up in a car ride for so long, always sitting for hours on end. She needed to stretch her muscle a little, and having been room for her skin to breath as well.</p><p>Careful not to disturb Nancy, Sarah crawls off of the couch and stretch's, she looks down at the goth, and kisses her softly on her temple, smiling at the way Nancy shifts and mumbles in her sleep.</p><p>Sarah makes her way out of the cabins living room and down the cabin hallway, finding the bathroom and shower.</p><p>Not even bothering to close the door, Sarah sheds off her over shirt, under shirt, and bra, dropping them on a bundle on a stool beside the bathroom sink. Next comes her pants, socks and panties, put in the same pile.</p><p>Now completely naked, Sarah takes a look at her self in the mirror, smiling at the thought of this is what Nancy gets to see, and hopes she looks beautiful enough for her. The sight and thought of it was bringing...other thoughts to Sarah's mind, and the ache in leg back and limbs, was now directing itself into her goin.</p><p>She was bundled up with Nancy all day after all.</p><p>She turns on the shower, and waits till steam fills the room before she enters. The instant relief was mind blowing, and with a curtain pulled, she now had the privacy she needed to get to other matters.</p><p>Hand to the wall, Sarah ran her hand down her stomach, right down around her groin.</p><p>It'd been a long, long day, with a long, long car ride. Just her and Nancy. Just a long time for sexy thoughts to creep into her head.</p><p>Despite dating for two years, she and Nancy never had sex that often; about five times total. A lot of the time, they where with the other two or in public spaces. Sarah wasn't usually as daring as Nancy in that regard...except for that one time.</p><p>She ran her other hand up to her breasts, and felt that, pinching and squeezing her hard nipples, her other hand go right to work, down between her legs. Her eyes closed, her head tilted back, the show blasts right into her chest, not even trying to muffle her moans. She didn't always show it, but it filled her with a bit of pride that she had the biggest pair of her four friends. Bonnie's came in second, but she made up for it in perkiness.</p><p>She thinks back to that one time she got daring...</p><p>
  <em>It was graduation night, the four of them attended the after grad party with the others. Just about everyone was getting drunk and horny (except those Nancy gave erectile dysfunction), free to indulge the vices the lot of them were bottling up. Somewhere in the night, Sarah's drink spilled all over her white shirt when she and Nancy really got into their dance. Nancy took her from the party and to the shower; Bonnie and Rochelle took to covering for them so they get no interruptions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ironically, Bonnie and Rochelle where the ones who interrupted them, when she and Nancy started preforming oral sex on each other.</em>
</p><p>Sarah's flashback to graduation was interrupted when the show curtain was pulled back, and a pair of pale arms wrapped around her; one around her waist and one around her breasts.</p><p>Sarah nearly jumps out of her skin, but relaxes when she sees and feels a very naked Nancy Downs kiss her on the cheek.</p><p>"Didn't mean to interrupt you," Nancy remarks "You look so lost in thought."</p><p>"Nancy..." Sarah mutters as the goth moves her lower hand down to her vagina.</p><p>"Of course, why settle for thoughts, when you have the real thing ?" Nancy says, already playing with the red head's clit.</p><p>"I d-didn't want to w-wake you..." Sarah leans her head back onto Nancy's shoulder.</p><p>"And yet, you lock the door," Nancy says as she squeezes Sarah's nipples "Didn't close the the door at that," she gropes Sarah's breasts "And finally, you didn't bother covering up your-" Nancy presses her fingers hard into Sarah's clit, causing an especially loud moan "Exactly."</p><p>Nancy begins kissing up and down Sarah's shoulder and neck.</p><p>"What do you say, Sarah ?"</p><p>"I say quit playing around, and fuck me."</p><p>Sarah spun around, took Nancy by both wrists and pulled her into the shower stream, not even bothering to close the curtain. She took caught Nancy's lips in a heated a kiss, her hands running up and down her girlfriend's back and ass.</p><p>She broke off the kiss and gripped Nancy's waist. Nancy does the same. They both let out a groan as the steaming hot water fell over their skin. Nancy' arm was wrapped around Sarah's waist, feathering kisses over her shoulders.</p><p>Sarah doesn’t fight her, and instead tightens the arm wrapped around Nancy's neck, the one covering her chest now falling, too. Nancy's free hand, the one not resting against Sarah back, drops toward Sarah's thigh, until she can lift it to rest against her own hip. Nancy's fingers slide around Sarah's damp thigh, releasing their grip. Sarah's has the opportunity to lower her leg if she wants to, Nancy definitely will not stop her, but she doesn’t. It stays where it is, resting against Nancy's hip.</p><p>Nancy's fingertips dance over Sarah's skin until they are resting against her lower stomach. Nancy feels the way Sarah body tenses slightly, so instinctively pauses to pull back and take in the expression on her face.</p><p>“I need you, Nancy.” Sarah whispered.</p><p>“No, you need food, water, shelter, oxygen and clothing. Anything else..is a want.”</p><p>Nancy had reached for the soap bar lathering it up and down Sarah's torso, shoulders, letting suds from all over the redheads full breasts. She added a trail of kisses all over Sarah's face, feeling the redhead lift her thigh up between her legs.</p><p>"I want to feel you, Nancy." Sarah whimpers.</p><p>Nancy nods, allowing Sarah's eager hands to explore to her hearts content. As Nancy's hand trailed down Sarah's stomach, Sarah's hand took hold of Nancy's perky breasts, her finger and thumb squeezing at her nipple in a slow, teasing manner.</p><p>"You drive me crazy sometimes, you know that right ?" Nancy whispered in Sarah's ear.</p><p>"I've been told I have that effect on people."</p><p>Nancy realizes she's still holding the soap. With a mischievous grin, lathered the soap till her hands where all sudsy before reaching down, and running it up and the inside of Sarah's thighs. With a shuddering moan, Sarah rested her head on Nancy's shoulder.</p><p>Sarah's hands continued a journey of their own. Her hands reach between Nancy's parted legs, and she began to kiss up and down Nancy's cheeks and neck. With a muffled laugh, Sarah's fingers began with Nancy's opening. Both shudder, despite the warm water, as Sarah continued.</p><p>“S-Sarah! Ohhh, yes! Right there...”</p><p>"You know what to do Nancy...”</p><p>Nancy nodded, and began to rub the bar of soap along Sarah's vagina, alternating back and forth in a circular motion. Sarah started groaping Nancy's breasts in an even rougher fashion; hard enough to elicit erotically loud moans from Nancy, but gentle enough so as not to leave bruises; it was one of those times where both were glad that Nancy's boobs where smaller - it lets them fit in Sarah's hands.</p><p>Nancy doubles down on her efforts with Sarah, rubbing the soap bar aggressively against her clit. Sarah leaned her head back with a moan and placed her hand over Nancy's. She rolls her hips into Nancy's wrist, groaning in frustration when Nancy stops.</p><p>"Nancy..." she whined, an edge of desperation in her voice.</p><p>“What's the problem, Sarah ?” Nancy purrs out, when Sarah growls -actually growls- letting Nancy knew she was in some deep shit unless she heeds to her needs. Nancy presses hard to stroke over Sarah’s clit in slow, steady motions. With a heated moan, Sarah jerked her her hips with Nancy's, and flipped her wet hair in a fashion that intended to be erotic and dramatic...which had the unintended effect of whiplashing Nancy in the eye.</p><p>"OW!"</p><p>"Sorry!" Sarah blushes/laughs.</p><p>"Sorry this!"</p><p>They kiss and Nancy's tongue slid into Sarah's mouth. When the kiss broke Sarah started making a trail with her lips down Nancy's cheek, her neck, chest, and finally her breasts. Taking one of Nancy's nipples into her mouth; as Sarah's make out session with her breasts, Nancy thrusts four fingers into Sarah's pussy, working with wild abandon, drawing Sarah close to the edge.</p><p>Sarah released her breast and reached out a hand and braced herself against the shower wall. Palm flattening some against Sarah's ass lower back, her fingers pick up their pace; she quickly has Sarah quivering around her fingers...before pulling away.</p><p>"Nancy!" Sarah gasps in a shrill and annoyed voice.</p><p>"Yes ?" Nancy asks, innocently fluttering her eyes.</p><p>"What was that ?"</p><p>"That, my dear, was called taking a break." Nancy coyly remarks.</p><p>"What ?" Sarah practically shouts in frustration. It doesn't stop Nancy from washing up and down Sarah's body, which while it felt nice, wasn't exactly what Sarah is looking for.<br/>
"Well, if we hold out for another day like this," Nancy says squirting out some shampoo for Sarah, having Sarah turn around "It'll be better on Halloween night."</p><p>"What do you mean by that ?" Sarah has to close her eyes to keep the shampoo of her eyes. Despite her annoyance, she can't help but smile at the sensation of the goths fingers digging through her wet hair.</p><p>"Magic sex, Sarah." Nancy remarks "The best way two can invoke a spirit together. Bring our bodies and souls together and what have ya. The longer you sit on your frustrations, the better it is when you finally pop! And even if it doesn't work, we still get something out of it."</p><p>Sarah nods at the last of the suds wash off her "I can see that, but why you have to work me up like that ?"</p><p>"Consider it a free preview for tomorrow night." Nancy says before turning around "Now me."</p><p>Sarah nods again, it being her turn to lather up her girlfriend. Her initial annoyance at orgasm denial simply washed away ("<em>Almost like magic</em>,") she thinks to herself. And to be fair, she did find this to be about as intimate as sex.</p><p>Even when her hands tremble, making their way up and down Nancy's naked body, bathing another girl sure was an experience. And she was sure she was a thorough with Nancy as the latter was with her.</p><p>Within moments, both witches where so clean, they practically glowed. Both where practically boneless, and needed to lean on each other to stand. They didn't mind, as it gave them an excuse to hold each other hands.</p><p>Turning off the shower, and not even bothering to redress, the two walked hand and hand back to the living room, and resumed their marathon with the last movie of the night - Disney's <em>Hunchback of Notre Dame</em>. Naked and cuddled up throughout the movie, they drifted off to sleep as she credits started.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p><br/>
Neither Sarah or Nancy redressed until after breakfast the next morning.</p><p>After they did, they were going over their plans for the day and evening before they..."invoke the spirit" that night. As much as they wanted to, they couldn't just sit around and watch movies all day.</p><p>There was two haunted houses in the area, but they wouldn't be open until the late afternoon at the earliest. So they thought they'd spend the better part of Halloween going around and seeing the sights.</p><p>That wasn't before they had to make a phone call - they told Bonnie and Rochelle they'd check in every day of their respective trips, and sooner was better than later.<br/>
They sat at the table when Rochelle answers.</p><p>"Once again - my favorite scary movie was <em>Poltergeist</em>!" Rochelle says in an annoyed tone.</p><p>"'Chelle, it's us." Sarah says.</p><p>"Oh, sorry," They could hear Rochelle's expression flush "All day yesterday, these prank calls keep going on around town. You'd think people would be a little more sensitve what happened. Twice in a row, no less!"</p><p>"Shit, are things that bad ?" Nancy asks.</p><p>"That first girl who got killed ? Her parents get the most of them."</p><p>"Shit." Sarah and Nancy say at the same time.</p><p>"Well, aside from that," Sarah starts "How's things on your end ?"</p><p>"We've been getting calls too," Rochelle says "Kids here have a pretty shit taste in Halloween costumes."</p><p>"What was that one your nephew went as last year ?" Sarah asks.</p><p>"A dragon." Rochelle says "Bonnie went out last night, met a girl and...say, you guys know anything about doppelgängers ?"</p><p>"I know that some are said to be tied to prophecies, depending on their bloodline. Why ? They got vampires in Woodsboro ? Because from what I read a shadow self doesn't bode well." Nancy asks.</p><p>"I may have to keep an eye on Bon Bon." Rochelle says "She was really scared when she saw that girl, but now she's getting too courageous for my liking. She still hasn't left her house."</p><p>"I see," Sarah starts "You need us to come down there after tonight ? Three are better than two after all ?"</p><p>"Nah, you have your vacation, we have ours." Rochelle says "I'm gonna start by looking at their families, see if there's any links, you know ? I really don't like where Bonnie is trying to take this."</p><p>Bonnie and Rochelle's relationship was a little more complicated than that of Sarah and Nancy's. When Sarah and Nancy started dating, Bonnie and Rochelle had this air of awkwardness about them.</p><p>It wasn't that they didn't like each other, or that they weren't bi (they were but that's beside the point), but they almost felt like the <em>had</em> to follow suit of their two friends. They didn't <em>love</em> each other, like that at least.</p><p>The other two witches did try to get it a shot, but they didn't exactly click the same way as their friends did. They couldn't find that spark, they didn't really have that same natural romantic energy Sarah and Nancy had; Rochelle and Bonnie never could really get past the platonic development. Not for a lack of trying, but sex between them just wasn't fulfilling.</p><p>In recent times, Rochelle developed an interest in looking into the history of magic and even reached out to other covens to learn more about the different types of magic. One such family was a family in Virginia, who started her interest in doppelgängers, as well as the existence of vampires and werewolves. She is considering reaching out to them for their help and experience.</p><p>Bonnie by contrast became a little more out going, almost hedonistic; regular party girl type, she was. Having the gun she's been missing out on for years. With Sarah and Nancy keeping each other busy with their relationship, Bonnie ends up becoming more and more of the id of the group. The most she's taking seriously at the moment was the ongoing search for a new girlfriend after her attempts with Rochelle didn't go as planned.</p><p>Things took a bit of a turn when Bonnie met her shadow self in a girl named Sidney yesterday, and now Rochelle is looking into what this could mean in either of their destinies.<br/>

But that is a story for another day.</p><p>"Well, we don't want to keep you busy, so-"</p><p>"Yeah, I got work to get back to," Rochelle nods before hanging up.</p><p>-----</p><p>There wasn't much to do for the morning, but Sarah and Nancy found there was a Halloween themed fair being held in the next town town. They were not expecting much from it, but it was a decent place to visit.</p><p>There was a few rides they liked, particularly a tunnel or terror (which Nancy naturally made out to be a tunnel of love, even daringly taking Sarah into an open mouth kiss as they exited the ride).</p><p>They went on anything that can get the adrenaline running, and the blood flow through their heads; they went on the pendulum ride (twice), a graviton, a round up and roller-coaster (also twice). These ultimately left them in a daze, before they had just enough on their tickets to take a hay ride.</p><p>On said hayride, they ended up seeing a four year old girl dressed as a witch, enthusiastically playing the roll, which Sarah found cute, and Nancy struggles not to gush at the sight.</p><p>That afternoon, they visited two haunted houses being hosted in the county, both having two different aesthetics. The first one was hosted at a community center by middle school students and had a more classic movie monster theme going to it. Of course, it was the more tame of the two.</p><p>The second one had a more slasher theme to it and was 18+ only. It was considerably more graphic, and it was on this trip, Sarah was reminded of how much Nancy was scared of clowns. Whenever Nancy cling defensively to Sarah's arm, the redheads heart flutters.</p><p>They soon returned to the cabin, in the late hours of the day, just as the sky was turning orange. It would be around that time everything in the nearby townships would be getting busy. Where they needed to be was the great out doors.</p><p>The spent the best part of the last hour walking hand and hand down a game trail not too far off from the cabin, watching a the sun was disappearing over a calm cool riverbank.</p><p>"This is nice, you know ?" Nancy sighs.</p><p>"We should take trips like this more often." Sarah nods.</p><p>"You know that would mean I'd have to find an excuse to go, right ?" Nancy remarks, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.</p><p>"Do you really need one ?"</p><p>"Not exactly, but there's always gotta be an angle with me, y'know." Nancy answers gesturing at the sunset "Look, I love you and all. But..." she sighs sadly "I never fancied myself as the romantic type. Not the normal way at least."</p><p>"You say that like we aren't watching a sunset together," Sarah adds, taking Nancy's chin and making her girlfriend face her "That we just didn't have a big romantic walk together. In a forested park no less."</p><p>She gestures to the wooded area and river around them.</p><p>"But...Sarah, I'm just not normal, not like you." Nancy says "I am the weirdo. But you're Sarah; innocent, wholesome, normal Sarah. I see the way you look at others when you hold my hand. I'm not blind you know."</p><p>Sarah felt her heart tug a little when she heard Nancy say that, and in an especially bad way given the sad tone in Nancy's voice. It got worse when Nancy looks down away from her.</p><p>Once again Sarah takes Nancy by the chin and makes her face her. Nancy tries to look away before Sarah kisses her.</p><p>"Nancy," Sarah says "If I wanted normal, I wouldn't be here with you."</p><p>"What ?"</p><p>"One of the first things I was told the day I met you was how you were freaks, witches, loners who are best left alone." Sarah starts "Chris told me that. Do you think I would be where I am now if I listened to Chris. Nancy, I chose magic, I chose Bonnie and Rochelle. I chose your friendship, and I chose your love."</p><p>Sarah kisses Nancy again, this time rubbing her nose to Nancy's.</p><p>"I choose to be a weirdo. If I can't choose who I fall in love with, I am glad it's you."</p><p>Nancy stares with a slack jawed expression, like she can't believe what she's just been told. And with a blush and half sob/half laugh, Nancy looks away, this time in a smile.<br/>

"I told you Sarah," Nancy sighs "I never thought of myself as the romantic type. You have a bad habit of bringing this side of me out."</p><p>"Then don't fight it, embrace it." Sarah says, pulling Nancy into a tight and affectionate hug. Nancy flushes a little before returning the hug, especially when the redhead nuzzles her cheek.</p><p>They stared out at the sun together, waiting until the last of it started to vanish over the horizon. They didn't say anything...before Sarah started rocking their bodies back and forth, before she started softly singing a tune that's been in her head for a while.</p><p>"Don't the hours grow shorter as the days go by. You never get to stop and open your eyes," Sarah sings, before kissing Nancy on the cheek "Come on, you know the words."</p><p>"One day you're waiting for the sky to fall. The next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all..." Nancy started singing along with Sarah.</p><p>-----</p><p>Later in the evening, they got back to the cabin. This time, getting ready for their little Halloween "ritual".</p><p>They didn't know how to go about it, so they set up a small campfire at the cabins designated firepit. They would be just another glowing orange dot in the dark, dark forest. They could see about a dozen other happy campers in the distance.</p><p>With nothing else to prepare for, they set up a large picnic blanket aside from the fire. The air around them was warm, but the grace was already feeling wet and cold.<br/>
Already barefoot, now there was one thing left; the two insisted on removing the others clothes.</p><p>"I know it's a little late to be questioning the logistics of the plan, but what exactly do we hope to get out of this ?" Sarah asks, having removed Nancy's shirt, and already working at unclipping her bra. She stares at Nancy's breasts when the item is removed, with a smile "Not that I'm complaining."</p><p>Nancy takes Sarah by the chin and makes has the redhead look her in the eyes. Undeterred, Sarah softly strokes one of the goth's breasts as she speaks "Think of it like an experiment. We call upon Manon, but you call upon two spirits at once, we have a shot to bend nature Sarah." Sarah already reaches for Nancy's belt and starts to unbuckle.<br/>
"Like we haven't before ?" Sarah says, unzipping Nancy's pants, and getting to her knees to help the goth step out.</p><p>"Not like this we haven't," Nancy shakes her head a little as Sarah impulsively kisses up her thighs "We could, take a spirit from the other side and bring them back, or...like I said before same sex reproduction."</p><p>Barely fazed by Nancy's nudity, Sarah looks up as her girlfriend steps out of her panties. "Any particular reason you are fixated on that ?"</p><p>"The most I can find of Thorn, aside from murder stuff, is sex and fertility based rituals," Nancy shrugs as she picks Sarah up but her elbows already removing Sarah's minidress and over-shirt "Few years back, a breeding cult to their name was found in Illinois. It's been on my mind for a while now."</p><p>This fazed Sarah a little more "Holy shit..."</p><p>"The stories pretty murky, but we can talk about it after we are-" Nancy says, gesturing Sarah to life up her arms and help her out of her shirt. She finds that Sarah isn't wearing a bra "Holy shit..."</p><p>"For you," Sarah smirks "Wanted to save you some time. Plus the fabric feels good."</p><p>Nancy smiles, giving both of Sarah's breasts a squeeze, listening to her girlfriend groan as she trails her fingers down her torso in a spider like fashion.</p><p>"Mama likes..."</p><p>This time Nancy gets down to her knees and Sarah helps her out by stepping from her leggings and was pleased to find Sarah was also commando in that department.</p><p>"Hello there," Nancy greets Sarah' puss with a little kiss.</p><p>Sarah lets out a pleased "Hmmm" at the quick sensation before Nancy gets up to her feet.</p><p>Nancy looks Sarah in the eye before saying "It be like two becoming one, calling two spirits together at once. And if it doesn't work ? At least we get something out of this...what do you say ?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Nancy gives a bashful, if sincere smile to Sarah before kissing her on the mouth. The kiss turns into a battle of tongues, a total make out session as Nancy backs Sarah towards the picnic blanket, and gently lays her down.</p><p>Not breaking the kiss, Nancy climbs on top of Sarah, only stopping the kiss to whisper into Sarah's ear "You've been such a good sport Sarah, holding out for so long...You get to go first."</p><p>Sarah moans with each following kiss. The goth witch kisses Sarah on the nose, the cheeks, her mouth, all the way down her jaw and neck, before peppering kisses all over her chest.</p><p>Nancy starts to to play with her breasts. Her movements are fluid, and Sarah could feel herself slowly going crazy, because Nancy is not really being careful with her.<br/>
And by the stars, Sarah's getting wet.</p><p>Nancy kisses Sarah's right nipple, then sucks it. Sarah grits her teeth. Her nipples are pretty sensitive, and Nancy knows exactly what she's doing. Sarah can't quite stop moving her hips, clutching Nancy's rump and squeezes, letting out a long, deep "Mmmmmmmm" Her moans got louder once Nancy began sucks the hard nubbin to the roof of her mouth, while her played with the other one.</p><p>Sarah's hands kept grabbing Nancy's caboose as the goth continued her sweet torture on her chest. She had switched nipples by now, giving the left one the same treatment as the other one had got.</p><p>Nancy soon let go of the nipple with a "plop" sound and began leaving wet open mouthed kisses here and there, licking a line between her breasts. She kissed Sarah on the mouth once more, she descended downwards, her tongue never leaving her body leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. Sarah's whole body tingled under Nancy's skilled tongue reached her hip bones, tenderly kissing them.</p><p>Nancy began her journey back up again, kissing and licking her way up Sarah's legs. The closer she got towards her destination, the louder became Sarah's panting.</p><p>Nancy stared at Sarah with a cute, innocent smile, watching Sarah silently begging her to her to get on with it.</p><p>"Say please." Nancy says with a wink.</p><p>Sarah closes her eyes and nods her head "Please Nancy...please..."</p><p>"As you wish," Nancy says, and leans forward, dragging her tongue over Sarah's clit. A moan from deep within Sarah's throat escaped her parted lips.</p><p>It's too much, too soon, which makes it exactly right. Sarah shakes a little with the effort not to move, devoutly grateful when Nancy switches to light, teasing pressure. She caught the image of Nancy staring up at her innocently; licking her clit lightly, just barely pressing a finger into her and then backing off again.</p><p>"Nany, Nancy, please..."</p><p>Nancy paused with her tongue on Sarah's clit "Whas whong?"</p><p>"Harder. I can't handle the teasing..." Sarah breathes out heavily. Nancy took the hint and continued licking. Sarah's eyes were clenched in a heavenly bliss, and she could have sworn that she actually felt Nancy lips curl upwards in a smile against her junk.</p><p>Heat was spreading from Sarah's core through her legs and tummy, with every stroke of Nancy's tongue on her slit. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and unclenched her hands only to place them in then in Nancy's head, urging her on.</p><p>Nancy laps her tongue against Sarah's slit, licking the whole way up. "Nancy please..." Sarah whimpered again, "I need... I need... oh God! Oh god! Oh god!! Please don't stop! I need this sooo baaad" Sarah says without thinking, and arches her hips. Nancy moves with her, focusing on her clit as she fucks her slowly.</p><p>Nancy wiggled a little, her body was on fire. She could feel the sensation building, and her body quivering. "Mmm…" Nancy hummed and the vibration against Sarah's clit made her buck her hips.</p><p>“F-f--fu-fuuu…” Sarah wasn’t going to say it. She was going to control herself and keep quiet. There was campers out in these woods, and she could see their lights in the distance. Even if she entered a sexual paradise, she was not going to- she was interrupted Nancy's nose bumped against Sarah's clit. “F-FUUUUCK! NANCY, D-DON’T ST-OOOOP!” Sarah choked out, her.</p><p>When Sarah opens her eyes, she is stuck on the image of Nancy eating her out, staring up at her with a cute little wink. The vibrations caused by Nancy moan made her hips buck wilder, but Nancy had a strong grip on her hip-bone, easily keeping her in place. Sarah's whole body was trembling by now and she arches her back, trying to push her pussy towards Nancy's mouth.</p><p>It's all Sarah can do to hold on, until Nancy presses in hard and crooks her fingers. Nancy sucked harder and practically inhaling Sarah into her mouth, adding a two more finger to bring her to the edge. Sarah' eyes shut tight as if they were welded as Nancy had curled her fingers hitting the right spot.</p><p>She can't take it anymore; crying out, Sarah wrapped her legs around Nancy's head and felt herself tighten up on her tongue. “Ahhh!!” Sarah lets out a primal scream, as a geyser of fluid expels from her vagina, spritzing all over Nancy's face.</p><p>Despite the blast, Nancy doubles down her movements, stroking her through it, and brushes her teeth against her thigh. Nancy switched from tongue fucking her to drinking up the juices out of her. Sarah could almost hear Nancy laugh, which sets her off again.</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sarah lets out a long, drawn-out cry, sounding like that of a wolf's howl that quite possibly echoed throughout the forest, as surge after surge poured out all over Nancy's face. It's in her hair, her mouth, even in her eyes.</p><p>She's pretty sure whoever or whatever is in these woods can hear her and might just investigate. But this was at the back of her mind. All she could think of now was Nancy.<br/>
After a long, scary moment of intense pressure on Nancy's skull, Sarah's legs released her. Nancy backs up from the blast, as Sarah rushes her hand back down to her puss to keep fiddling and playing with it, slapping trying to relieve herself. Sarah was so focused on the feeling of Nancy's mouth now suckling her breast, that she didn't notice Nancy's other hand until two fingers thrust inside her. Sarah let out a cry so loud it was almost a shriek.</p><p>"Just giving a helping hand." Nancy smiles.</p><p>It helped relieve her from her climax, and Nancy didn't seem to stop as Sarah arched against her for more. The fingers sped up, and Sarah cried out again when Nancy began rubbing quick, harsh circles around her clit.</p><p>“Nancy...” Sarah whined, “Oh, god, Nancy, that f-feels so good. Oh my...ughh.” Her words cut off as a moan rippled through her throat.</p><p>Nancy could feel Sarah body tensing up as she was coming down from one climax and into another “That’s it, babe. You’re almost there.” Nancy was putting pressure on Sarah's hand as she kept her circular motions going. Nancy felt Sarah's entire body still. Nancy kept guiding their hands in the circular motion as she gradually came down from her third climax.</p><p>“Yes!” Sarah panted. “Yes!” Her eyes were still shut and her breathing was finally returning to normal. Nancy held their hands between Sarah's legs and would give calming squeezes to her other hand, arm, breasts, and a few strokes of her cheek and hair. Sarah had to blink and shake her head to clear the black spots.</p><p>When Sarah came back down, she found herself clinging to Nancy, trembling a little. Nancy's hand was stroking slowly up and down her spine, and she was pressing soft kisses on her neck, before she nuzzled Sarah's neck.</p><p>“You know ? No else made me feel that good. I couldn't get myself off like that.”</p><p>Nancy hummed and Sarah felt the vibration of it beneath her lips. Nancy brought their right hands to wrap around Sarah's stomach and before Nancy could even position their bodies to lay down, Sarah was almost completely asleep. Nancy wasn’t surprised.</p><p>"Easy," Nancy says. Sarah opens her eyes, and finds herself moaning instead, because Nancy is licking her fingers and looking incredibly pleased with herself "Now it's your turn."<br/>
After taking a few minutes to charge up, Nancy sits/lies down on the other side of the blanket, presenting herself in a spread eagle manner.</p><p>Still weak in the knees, Sarah dropped down on all fours and crawled forwards to her girlfriend, kissing her way up her shins and thighs as she quickly made her way to her destination.</p><p>Using her thumbs, Sarah parted Nancy's folds and bit her lip at the sight of the pink opening before her. She looked at Nancy staring down at her expectedly, leaned forward and licked a long, slow stroke up Nancy's slit. Nancy whimpers and sighs, which takes a shrill pitch when Sarah swirls a tongue around her clit once. Sarah gave another lick, before dipping her tongue inside Nancy. She smiled against her as she heard Nancy's high-pitched, ragged gasp and the way her hips buckled toward Sarah's mouth.</p><p>“Oh Sarah,” Nancy gasped out as she felt Sarah's tongue dipping inside her, it wasn’t much yet, just the tip but the way Sarah was swirling it and setting her nerves on fire had Nancy rolling her head back.</p><p>Nancy's breathing grew ragged, short breaths and quiet gasps as Sarah licks from slit to clit. She smiled at the shudder that wracked Nancy's body and then focused on her clit, lapping over it in short, quick strokes.</p><p>“Sarah! Oh god, don’t stop!” Nancy cried.</p><p>Sarah gave her the most devilish smile, and licked, raising her arms to wrap around Nancy's waist. Their hands met, and Nancy's gripped tight as Sarah licked and kissed and swirled her tongue around her clit. She let go of one of Nancy's hands, and reached up to massage her breasts.</p><p>“Almost.” Nancy made another warbling, high-pitched sound, and Sarah pressed even closer, her hands gripping Nancy's ass. As Sarah sped up, Nancy keened. Both hands settled on the back of Sarah's head, pulling her closer.</p><p>Sarah could already tell it wouldn’t take long at all to get off, not when she was this aroused. She whined into Nancy's vagina, face scrunched up with pleasure, and she could feel Nancy tensing up. She was barely coherent from her incoming orgasm.</p><p>“Sarah...” Nancy moaned. “I love you, Sarah.”</p><p>As Sarah continued to work with her mouth and it wasn't long before Nancy's legs started shaking and she let out a low growl. Her short breaths came out in time with each thrust of her hips, unable to help it as her hips bucked into Sarah's mouth.</p><p>Nancy took Sarah's head and guided it in place, making sure it's where she needed it. Sarah kept kissing the sensitive skin in the junction of Nancy's vulva and thigh, and that intimacy was all she needed. Sarah closed her lips around Nancy's clit and inhaled deeply, releasing it with an exhale, blowing air on it. This drew out long, shaking moans from the other girl.</p><p>Sarah pushed between the swollen outer lips to find the flavor stronger and almost overwhelming. Definitely intoxicating. Her tongue slid into Nancy like it was a part of her. Sarah swirled her tongue around inside, trying to get as good a feel as she could before she would have to pull it back out. The heat and taste swamped Sarah's senses even as she hit that sweet spot. Aloud, ear-piercing came from Nancy that almost made Sarah jump out of her skin.</p><p>“S-Sarah, keep doing that!” Nancy's hips now thrusting at great speed to assist Sarah.</p><p>Sarah moved one of her hands from Nancy's ass to her pussy, sliding four fingers inside, like how Nancy likes it. She moved her finger in and out a few times, and works up the rhythm of her fingers moving inside Nancy, her tongue and thumb moving over her clit. Nancy screamed out as Sarah felt her tighten around her fingers.</p><p>Sarah smirked and continued to work her fingers in and out of Nancy. She curved her hand, her thumb pressing down on Nancy's clit when her tongue got tired. Sarah giggles and<br/>
Nancy was in a frenzy, any consideration she may have had for campers (who no doubt where already wondering what all the noise was) flew out of the window as she felt Sarah's fingers reaching as far enough to tickle her cervix, feeling the tips tickle her system and bringing her closer to the brink. “Keep going Sarah, almost there. Oh god, yes!” Nancy cried, as her body began to tense and spasm.</p><p>“Come for me,” Sarah said against her pussy, “Come for me, Nancy Downs.”</p><p>Sarah didn't relent, licking inside Nancy, pushing herself up to take the goth's clit in her mouth. Sarah sucked on it. It sent a massive wave of sexual liquids down between her legs. Nancy could barely keep her hips from bucking and into Sarah's face. Liquid fire through her. Her form shivered as she let loose a strangled cry that filled the woods. When she could take no more, she tried climbing out from under Sarah, only for the redhead to grab her behind and continue to orally relieve her.</p><p>Nancy's eyes were closed, and slumped forward, her chest heaving with each breath. Laying her head on Nancy's hip, Sarah kissed her thigh. Nancy was reduced to a bumbling mess as she slump weakly to ground beside her. Nancy's body was shaking, her constant grin spreading wider as she held Sarah's body to hers. As soon as she opened her eyes, still smiling, Nancy lunged at Sarah's and captured her lips in a searing kiss.</p><p>Sarah didn't resist the kiss but embraced it. Her kiss was a little more gentle, nurturing, brought Nancy down to a calmer mindset. They could taste each others essence in their mouths.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, the two smiled at each other, catching their breath and both silent for a moment.</p><p>Nancy brushed her hand through Sarah's soaked hair, and nuzzled her nose to Sarah's.</p><p>"What do you say, Sarah ?" Nancy breathes out "You glad we came all this way ?"</p><p>"Is that a joke ? Either way, the answers yes." Sarah breathes out, her legs still twitching a little.</p><p>Both look down at their crotches and get the same idea. As the two kiss again, they crawled their way to the center of the blanket.</p><p>They both reposition themselves so that Sarah is laying on her side and spreads her legs wide, inviting her girlfriend to take her place. Next thing she felt was how Nancy grabbed her right leg and wrapped it around her waist. She carefully scoots herself forward, matching her body with hers as they inch their pussies together. Her breath caught in her throat when Nancy lowered herself to Sarah. They touch, sending a tingling buzz through both their bodies. Quickly Sarah snaked her arms around Nancy's shoulder as Nancy slowly began to roll her hips to her own.</p><p>Both girls moaned at the feeling tribbing brought them and Sarah tightened her grip on Nancy, pulling her closer, their bodies making contact. Nancy nuzzles into Sarah's neck affectionately, as they while keep on rocking into each other. Sarah began moving her hips to meet Nancy's as she gyrates and swivels her hips to bring the goth pleasure.</p><p>Sarah turned her head, pressing her lips to Nancy's head, bringing one hand up and tangled it Nancy's hair, urging her lover on. Nancy moves faster, pressing into Sarah with more force. The air in the forest was filled with moans and gasps, accompanied by the rhythmic noise they made by thrusting against each other. Sarah has to lean her head back to keep from swooning. She grabs at Nancy's breast, giving it a firm squeeze before reaching over to Nancy's rump. She's able to lift her head back up and seat herself at an angle as continues fucking Nancy's pussy right with her own.</p><p>Their faces turn red, sweat drips from their brows, Nancy licks her lips as Sarah starts mewling with every hump. They were a sweaty mess consisting of tangled limbs and hot skin pressing and rubbing against each other. Sarah lifted her head back up, engaging Nancy in another passionate kiss. Both girls felt the heat building up, their bodies tensing.<br/>

Sarah's entire body trembled underneath Nancy's, as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax. As if on reflex, she tightened her grip on Nancy and pinned her heels into the goths ass, creating more friction between them.</p><p>Some of her wits return to her though as she sees Nancy's bouncing, perky breasts, and she decides to have a little more fun. Sarah leans down to Nancy, then starts kissing and sucking on one of her nipples before spitting it out. Her lower regions ached for more, which probed too much of a distraction. Sarah twists on her side, as Nancy bites down. She feels her tits shaking, she feels her toes curling, her fingers dig deep into the forest floor. She feels Sarah returns to her breasts to continue her ministrations.</p><p>She tilts her head up to look upon her, and grabs Sarah by the hand, and grinds even harder against her groin as she pulls Sarah off her breasts and into another kiss.</p><p>Sarah moaned into their kiss, met Nancy's thrusts with equal force while clinging to her back, digging her fingernails into her skin. They could feel their juices flowing already. Sarah abruptly broke their kiss to toss her head back, struggling to breathe as she arched her back towards Nancy. Their breasts rubbed against each other, inching closer and closer an extremely intense orgasm both could feel.</p><p>“I love you!" Both say at once as the moment they've been working towards came with them.</p><p>Sarah's hips jerked erratically against Nancy's, causing Nancy to reach her own peak, moaning out Sarah's name against her neck. She jerked and pressed hard against Sarah, as her own orgasm tore through her.</p><p>“AHHHHHH!~”</p><p>Eventually Nancy collapsed on top of Sarah and buried her face in the crook of the redhead's neck, gasping for air. Both girls came down from their high, their tremors slowly dying down. Sarah struggled to catch her breath as she still clings to the goth.</p><p>After a few more seconds of catching her breath, Nancy slowly slid halfway off her girlfriend. She now laid on her side, one leg still draped across Sarah body. She lifted her head to look at her girlfriend. When their eyes met, a bright smile broke out of both their faces. Sarah giggled happily when Nancy gently stroked a sweaty strand of hair from her forehead and then leaned forward to kiss her.</p><p>Shortly after dipping into the euphoria, they gave in and went into a blissful sleep.</p><p>-----<br/>
When Sarah and Nancy awoke the next morning, both were still in a post coital position, wrapped up in a picnic blanket.</p><p>They aren't 100 percent sure what they did, but the flowers that grew around them in their sleep was an indication that something worked. They just were not sure what they invoked.</p><p>In their sleep, they felt as if they were told something. It wasn't that they heard a voice, but rather, felt something or someone speaking to them...saying that they will get what they seek in years to come.</p><p>Whatever that meant.</p><p>Regardless of what they got or immediately got, the very least they got to affirm their love for each other that night.</p><p>"Good morning," Sarah says first, kissing Nancy on the forehead.</p><p>"Morning," Nancy sighs kissing Sarah back on the mouth. They look down their bodies with a content smile "Well, we sure did something."</p><p>"A lot of somethings."</p><p>They took the time to look around, as far as they can tell, they weren't disturbed.</p><p>"Cold, isn't it ?" Sarah shudders a bit at the morning breeze.</p><p>"Don't tell me it's November already."</p><p>The two got up on aching legs, and stretched out their equally aching backs, both appreciating the little show they gave each other.</p><p>They walked hand in hand into the cabin. Unlike the day before, they didn't redress after breakfast, but had more urgent things to attend to before putting on their clothes.<br/>

Nancy flopped herself down on the couch with Sarah standing behind her, leaning over her shoulder.</p><p>They first checked in on the morning news, first the local stuff to see what they missed from Halloween the night before. To their surprise, the boarding school down the road had a killer on the loose that killed all but a handful of students who stayed behind. It ended with a stolen ambulance and someone getting decapitated. The story their is still developing.</p><p>"Well, shit." Sarah says, and Nancy nods beside her.</p><p>"Never underestimate the horrors of boarding school." Nancy nods back.</p><p>Shortly after catching up to last nights events, they decided to check in on Bonnie and Rochelle, see where the day took them.</p><p>When Rochelle answers her phone, she seemed to be in a pleasant enough mood.</p><p>"Hey 'Chelle, what's up ?" Sarah says with a preppy happy tone.</p><p>"The ceiling lights I guess," Rochelle answers dryly, "Bonnie and I had a pretty exciting night all things considered."</p><p>"Meaning ?"</p><p>"I'll tell you about it when you get here," Rochelle sighs "Let me just say, never underestimate masked crazies with knifes. Bonnie and I are at the hospital."</p><p>"The hospital ?" Nancy says, a little taken by surprise "Oh my god, what happened ?"</p><p>"Nothing," Rochelle answers "Not to us at least. On the upside, I was last nights hero." Rochelle sounded especially proud as she says that "How are things on your end ?"</p><p>"We don't know, results are still pending." Sarah answers.</p><p>"Ah, well while you're waiting on that, think you two could swing down to Woodsboro ?" Rochelle asks "As soon as we get our answers, Bonnie and I, have to take a trip to this town in Virginia; we felt four witches could be better than two."</p><p>"Okay, but Rochelle, what is happening ?" Sarah asks with a concerned/nervous edge in her voice.</p><p>"Well, you remember when I asked you about doppelgängers yesterday ?" Rochelle asks.</p><p>"Yeah ?"</p><p>"Masked killers, me and Bonnie can handle," Rochelle answers "Vampires might be a whole other story..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As stated, this story is meant to be a prelude to another I have in mind (which will crossover with "Ginger Snaps" and "Jennifer's Body"), but writing Bonnie and Rochelle's background story may have accidentally came up for another story to work on. That may come, but I still have to finish my other stories first.</p><p>I had some ideas of what Sarah and Nancy's little sexcapade resulted in, I just didn't know which one to go with; it would either tie into the crossover above regarding two other characters, or be an AU of "The Craft: Legacy" in which Lily was raised by Sarah and Nancy.</p><p>Or both. I don't know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>